Slightly Random Sasuke Dream あ!
by akumu keayo
Summary: A naruto dream I remember after being woken by an alarm clock? that's rare. Must be good, huh? Pfft, yeah right. Nonromantic. it amused me, and I figured it could amuse others too. Narrator format


Yea, frightening, isn't it? I love Naruto and hate Sasuke. But maybe I don't hate him as much as I thought? …Nah, I still half-despise him. Mostly. Yes.

I might add more dreams to this one. As most know (if you've read any of my fics) It's practically impossible for me to keep a one shot so. It might be a while though, 'cause I don't remember my dreams if I'm woken unnaturally. Like with my EVIL alarm clock. Stupid hippies. During the Summer or when I'm sick (like now) and crazy is when I dream the most.

Don't worry. **He doesn't fall in love with me. **I hate those kind of fics.

A little something to please most every Sasu pair. Except OC sasu.

**x**Screen Dream- I see the dream as if I'm watching an episode.

**o**POV Dream- I see the dream through my eyes.

- - - - - - - -

Dreaming of Sasuke and … Mermaids!?

**xscreen dreamx**

…Jibun wa…

A song about mermaids and fish floated from the stage. I can't speak Japanese fluently, but I somehow knew what it meant. I wonder if I was right.

Sakura finished the song, giggling, and waved. "Oi! Sasuke (-kun)!" **1** She hurled a purple rose like a spear. Incidentally, Sasuke caught it. He looked down, then up at the stage with a puzzled look. She drew attention to him.

Crap.

Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke. Of course, most of the crowd were girls. Older than him.

"Who's the black-haired kid?"

"In the blue?"

"He's hot! I want him!" **2**

Sasuke sweat dropped, turning to run. But he was too late. They swarmed him like the fangirls they just became, grabbing his clothes and whatnot. A hand quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt (or was it his hair? –smirk-) and pulled him backwards.

"H-hey!? What're you doing!?" He flailed.

"Saving you!" The long brown-haired girl hissed, switching to his wrist. The fangirls spun around, just realizing their Sasuke was gone, and proceeded in chasing him and his savior. (I laugh. Ha.)

Enter pov dream. Sasuke looked back, wrenching his wrist from her grip and grabbed the rose he had dropped, narrowly escaping glomps and pounces that would ensure his death. The girl grabbed him again, uttering under her breath, and kept running.

- - -

In a random room, a tv in the corner, the nameless girl collapsed on the ground. "Now I'm tired." She moaned. Sasuke, his back to the wall, searched his pockets.

"Where's my orange paper?" she lifted her head. "I always play with my orange paper when I'm bored." I'm pretty sure he looked away.

Girl person sighed, sitting up, an d shoved construction paper cut-outs on a table to the side. Upon finding what she was looking for, she hurled it at the dragon's chest. He picked up the orange paper with shapes cut out of the edges, a surprised look on his features. He blinked.

"You're such a pest." She lay back down.

- - - - -

**End Dream mode**

1 She actually didn't add the honorific in my dream. I dismissed it as nothing.

2 He's not, people! He's a loser who leans on a creepy child molester! Revenge!

Shut up. Just shut. Up. …It was a cute face, okay! Not my fault!

After reading it, I noticed it actually made more sense. Probably the only dream of mine that did. If you didn't notice, there was a read-in-between-the-lines sasunaru. wink When Sakura was singing, there were sparkling images floating around behind her. Pictures of mermaids and fish and hearts. No mystery there.

Last note: I wasn't sure if the singer was Sakura or Ino. Her speaking voice was Ino's, but her singing voice was Sakura's. I think they were combined into one. (about time) I just thought Sakura fit better. Too bad. I'm not one to explain three paragraphs on something like that as if I'm describing a mary-sue. ..Maybe it didn't make as much sense as I thought.

Okay seriously: Sasuke, instead of wearing his normal shorts, was wearing camouflage shorts/pants. 'Gotta appreciate the irony. laugh

I have fanfiction dreams. –weird-

Only review if you want.


End file.
